Fuego de noche, nieve de día
by Lujii-Hale
Summary: One-shoot. Jacob de noche, Edward de día


**Aclaración:** La cancion fuego de noche, nieve de día es de ricky martin (si, rianse. hasta yo misma me reía mientras lo recordaba xD) Los personajes de crepusculo pertencen a Stephenie Meyer.

Utilizare la letra cursiva para los pensamientos. Sobretodo para cuando Jacob esta transformado.

**Antes de que empiece a amanecer  
y vuelvas a tu vida habitual  
debes comprender que entre los dos  
todo ha sido puro y natural**

_Se que a Bella se le había hecho muy difícil asumir de que sentía algo por mi…_

_Pero era lo correcto… Ella debía estar conmigo y no con esa sanguijuela de cabello cobrizo. Conmigo ella estaría bien, estaría con vida, sería la misma Bella… Mi Bella._

_Pero se que si amo a Bella debo aceptar que ella amara a Edward a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que eso es un suicidio._

_Eso no es amor ¡por Dios!, ¡¿qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza?! ¡Eso es una estúpida obsesión! ¡Una loca manía!_

_Podría ofrecerme de amante. De esa manera Bella no se sentiría culpable… Oh ¡cierto! El chupasangre puede leerme la mente y por más que no le dijera nada a Bella se sentiría fatal por dentro. ¡ESO SI QUE SERIA GENIAL!_

**Tu loca manía  
has sido mía  
solo una vez  
dulce ironía  
fuego de noche, nieve de día  
Luego te levantas y te vas**

-Ese pacto seria perfecto, Jacob.- Se escucho una voz de entre medio de los árboles.- De esa manera Bella sería feliz… pero ¿no crees que llegara algún momento en el cual ella se sentirá culpable de engañarme?

_¿Sabes que no me importa lo que piense un chupasangre como tu verdad?_

-Pero… ¿te importa lo que Bella sienta?- añadió el vampiro acercándose lentamente al licántropo.

_1ºNo soy un niño para que apliques psicología conmigo, entendido?_

_2ºSi te sigues acercando no tendré ningún problema en arrancarte esa cara de idiota, de un mordisco._

-Jacob, sabes perfectamente que para mi serás un niño por todo lo que me queda de vida, si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida. Y pienso dejar que tu le informes a Bella de plan.

_¿Que plan? No era un trato y menos un plan! Ustedes los chupasangre si que no pueden con esto del amor…_

-Y tu si Jacob? Mira, sabes perfectamente que cuando imprimes perderás a Bella.- Canturreo el Vampiro en tono burlón.

El licántropo sabia que el estaba en lo cierto. En cuanto el imprimara se olvidaría de Bella y de todo el amor que sentía. Pero faltaba mucho para ese día, así que no pensaba rendirse.  
_¿Tú quieres que ella siga con vida verdad?_

-Más de lo que tu lo deseas.- susurro el vampiro mientras agachaba su cabeza.

_Déjala que decida. Ella sabrá que es lo mejor para todos._

**Al otro día…**

- Edward cuando crees que será el día en que pueda ser una vampira y superar a Emmet en fuerza? – pregunto la débil humana al vampiro que se encontraba inmóvil, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

-Bella…

- Que sucede amor?- se acerco hasta donde se encontraba su amado.

- Se te hace tarde para ir con Jacob.

- ¡ES CIERTO! Oh por Dios! Casi lo olvido.-dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.- que haría yo sin ti.-añadió mientras besaba sus labios.- Debo correr o llegare tarde.-grito mientras atravesaba la cocina.

**El te esta esperando como siempre  
luces tu sonrisa más normal  
blanca, pero fría como nieve  
Tu loca manía  
has sido mía  
solo una vez  
dulce ironía  
fuego de noche, nieve de día**

-Okey otra noche más sin Bella…y sin saber que es lo que estará haciendo con ese perro…- dijo para si mismo el joven pálido de cabello cobre.

Bella, por que tu corazón ¿no puede pertenecerme por completo? ¿Qué es lo que te da el que yo no puedo brindarte? Acaso ¿es esa sensación de calor? ¿Será que el no te puede privar del contacto cuerpo a cuerpo que todavía nosotros dos no pudimos consolidar?

Bella te amo tanto que por más que odie a Jacob me hace feliz que el te pueda disfrutar. Que el te pueda dar todo lo que yo ni en un milenio te podría entregar.

**Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti  
como un huracán rabioso y febril  
tanta pasión, tanta osadía Oh, tu  
Fuego de noche, nieve de día**

**Bella en su habitación a la mañana siguiente.**

Había sido una hermosa noche junto a Jacob. No se había propasado y habíamos sido los mismos amigos de siempre.

Ya casi son las 6 am y los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por mi ventana. Se que en tan solo cuestión de segundos entrara el… el amor de mi vida.

El hombre que me ama, adora y cuida.

La razón de mi existir, mi adoración, Edward Cullen.

**Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir  
ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama  
se que estas a punto de venir  
pero solo viene la mañana  
Tu loca manía  
has sido mía  
solo una vez  
dulce ironía  
_Jacob de noche, Edward de día_**

----------

Tada! espero que les guste. Como saben espero comentarios del asco que fue esto o en el remoto caso que les halla gustado me avisen.

Que tengan un muy feliz fin de año^^

Lujii-Hale


End file.
